Itachi Ihmemaassa
by Jadeile
Summary: Oneshot, Kisame/Itachi. Hiukan AU/crossover, tarkempi tieto Author Notessa. Itachi ja Kisame jäävät kiireestään huolimatta yöksi erääseen majataloon. Yöstä tulee kuitenkin lopulta erittäin omituinen, ainakin Itachille.


**Varoitukset:** lievä shounen-ai

**Disclaimer:** En omista Narutoa, enkä myöskää Liisa Ihmemaassa -tarinaa.

**A/N:** Tämä tarina siis tapahtuu teoriassa Naruto-maailmassa, eli ei ole varsinaisesti crossover tai AU. Huomaat kyllä, mitä tarkoitan, kun alat lukea.

Hahmot ovat hitusen OOC paikoin, mutta puolustuksekseni sanon, että minun piti ottaa huomioon sekä Naruto-luonne, että Liisa Ihmeessa-luonne hahmoille, jotta ne olisivat uskottavia molemmissa suhteissa. Eli se on siis tarkoituksellista. Jos jokin asia kuitenkin häiritsee vallan suunnattomasti, niin valitukset otetaan vastaan purematta. Ai niin, Arisu no Asameshi on yhtä kuin Alicen Aamiainen.

* * *

"Kisame, meillä ei ole aikaa jäädä tänne yöksi", Itachi sanoi tiukalla äänellä, toivoen voivansa puhua Kisamen ympäri. Heillä oli kiire, jos he aikoivat saavuttaa määränpäänsä huomisiltaan mennessä. Oikeastaan heidän ei tarvitsisi olla siellä vielä ihan niin pian, mutta mitä aiemmin he olivat siellä, sen parempi, joten Itachi tahtoi heidän kiiruhtavan, mikäli lepääminen ei ollut aivan välttämätöntä. Kyllä he yhden yön voisivat valvoa ilman isompia seuraamuksia. He voisivat myös levätä hiukan paikanpäällä.

"Mutta Itachi-san, näytät tosi väsyneeltä. Minusta meidän pitäisi levätä edes muutama tunti. Ei välttämättä sitä kahdeksaa. Kuusi? Viisi? Edes neljä, Itachi-san. Ei meillä ihan niin kiire ole", Kisame vastasi, yrittäen löytää kompromissin tilanteeseen. Itachille ei ollut hyväksi rasittaa itseään liikaa, mikäli valinnanvaraakin oli. Sitä paitsi kylässä oleva majatalo oli varsin mukava paikka, he olivat olleet siellä ennenkin. Sieltä sai hyvää ruokaa, sängyt olivat puhtaat ja pehmeät, eikä kukaan udellut liikoja.

Itachi tuijotti Kisamea ilmeettömästi ja käänsi sitten katseensa kylän suuntaan. Hänkin muisti paikan. Viime kerralla tiellä oli tullut vastaan pieni tyttö, joka myi itse valmistamiansa karamelleja. He olivat ostaneet niitä muutaman ja ne olivat olleet suussa sulavan makeita, juuri sellaisia, mistä Itachi piti. Ehkä tyttö olisi siellä taas. Tosin se ei ollut todennäköistä, sillä ilta oli pitkällä, ja jos he viipyivät vain muutaman tunnin, ei aamukaan ehtisi sarastaa ennen kuin he jo lähtisivät. Hän kuitenkin tunsi itsensä kokoajan enemmän väsyneeksi ja majatalon savupiipusta nouseva savu kieli lämpöisestä tulesta ja hyvästä ateriasta.

"…" Itachi puristi kätensä nyrkkiin kaapunsa sisällä ja antoi periksi. Hän vilkaisi Kisamea merkitsevästi ja lähti sitten kävelemään kohti kylää, iloisesti virnistelevä haimies kannoillaan.

Kylä oli pieni, eikä kaduilla ollut juurikaan väkeä enää tähän aikaan illasta. Kaupat olivat kiinni ja vain muutamissa taloissa loisti enää valoa ikkunoista. Mustaruskearaidallinen kissa kipsutteli kadun yli ja jäi tuijottamaan lähestyviä miehiä keltaisilla silmillään hetkiseksi. Itachi vastasi katseeseen, mikä sai kissan lähtemään taas liikkeelle ja katoamaan erään talon aidan alta. Hetken päästä keltaiset silmät kuitenkin kiiluivat taas aidan alta, katsellen heidän matkaansa kohti majataloa. Itachi tunsi tuijotuksen selässään, muttei kääntynyt katsomaan.

Majatalo oli kuten kyläkin, melkoisen pieni. Se oli kuitenkin erittäin kodikkaan oloinen jo ulkoakin katsottua, isoista tukeista rakennettu, tumman ruskea kattoa myöten ja oven yläpuolella roikkui kyltti, jossa oli kuva höyryävästä teekupista, jota piteli siniseen mekkoon pukeutunut kultahiuksinen tyttö. Tytön alla oli teksti "Arisu no asameshi", joka oli majatalon nimi.

"Päivää taloon", Kisame sanoi avatessaan oven ja päästäessään Itachin edellään sisään. Majatalo oli melko tyhjillään, ainakin ruokasali. Vain yhdessä pöydässä istui väkeä, nimittäin kolme miestä, jotka pelasivat pelikorteilla oluttuopit vierellään. Yhdellä heistä oli päässään mauttoman suuri vihreä silinteri, joka pisti heti silmään ikävästi. Toinen poltti piippua ja puhalteli silloin tällöin savurenkaita. Kolmas virnisteli typerästi kaiken aikaa. Itachi käänsi katseensa poispäin ja suuntasi sen baaritiskin takana seisovaan tukevaan naiseen, joka muistutti etäisesti kyltissä ollutta tyttöä. Luultavasti tämä oli vuosia sitten ollut mallina kuvalle.

"Oikeastaan on jo ilta, mutta mitäs tässä nipottamaan. Käykää peremmälle! Mitä saisi olla? Ruokaa, yösija vai molemmat?" nainen kysyi, hymyillen leveästi. Itachi vilkaisi Kisamen suuntaan. Haimies virnisteli hyväntuulisesti ja asteli baaritiskille.

"Molemmat. Pistä hänelle nuudeleita ja jotain kanaisaa, minä haluan kalaa ja riisiä. Otamme sakea juomaksi. Saako täältä mitään makeaa palan painikkeeksi? Dangoja? Hänelle ainakin maistuisi, minä en niin välitä. Ja nukumme samassa huoneessa", Kisame luetteli, osoitellen välillä Itachin suuntaan ja hymyillen koko ajan. Itachi pysyi ilmeettömänä ja asteli sitten takan lähellä olevaan pöytään Kisame kannoillaan, sillä välin kun majatalon emäntä välitti tilaukset kokille, joka huuteli jotain pippurin loppumisesta.

"En minä olisi välttämättä dangoja tarvinnut", Itachi kommentoi hiljaisella äänellä heidän istuttuaan hetken aikaa aivan ääneti. Kisame käänsi katseensa liekeistä pariinsa ja hymyili lempeästi.

"Etpä kai, mutta halusit kuitenkin", tämä sanoi, eikä Itachi voinut väittää vastaankaan. Kisame tunsi hänet jo aivan liian hyvin, kun ei tarvinnut minkäänlaista apua ruokien tilaamisesta ja tiesi vielä senkin, että Itachille kelpaisi makea melkein milloin tahansa. Itachin huulille kohosi pieni hymy, joka ei hänen kasvojaan ihan joka päivä koristanutkaan. Hän oli iloinen, että he olivat jääneet tänne.

Heidän ruokansa saapui pian ja syötyään he siirtyivät yläkerrassa sijaitsevaan huoneeseensa. Huoneessa oli vain kaksi sänkyä, pieni lipasto, kaksi jakkaraa ja shakkikuvioinen pyöreä matto, mutta se oli silti viihtyisä. Huoneen ainut ikkuna avautui kaupungin liepeillä olevan metsän suuntaan ja Itachi näki valkoisen kaniinin loikkivan ihan metsän laitamilla.

"Höh, ei saatu samaa huonetta kuin viimeksi. Muistan, että viimeksi oltiin siellä ihan käytävän päässä", Kisame jutusteli, asettaen Samehadan sänkynsä viereen ja alkaen riisua kaapuaan. Itachi viikkasi oman kaapunsa toiselle kahdesta tuolista ja asettui sitten sänkynsä laidalle istumaan. Häntä kyllä väsytti, mutta olisi hän voinut taas jatkaa matkaakin nyt, kun oli saanut syödäkseen. Ehkä olisi sittenkin parempi unohtaa yöpyminen ja jatkaa matkaa. Heillähän oli kyllä vähän kiire.

Itachi käänsi katseensa taas Kisameen, joka asettui juuri mukavasti sängylleen, tyytyväinen hymy kasvoillaan. No hyvä on, ei hän voisi enää perua, sillä Kisame pettyisi kovasti. Haimies käänsikin juuri silloin kasvonsa parinsa suuntaan.

"Etkö pysty asettumaan? Voit sinä tännekin tulla, jos tahdot", tämä ehdotti, valmiina tekemään tilaa vaikka heti. Itachi harkitsi ehdotusta hetken, mutta pudisti sitten hitaasti päätään ja kömpi peittonsa alle. Kisame oli melko levoton nukkuja, ellei tätä saanut väsytettyä ensin, eikä Itachi millään jaksanut. Niinpä hän vain sulki silmänsä ja antoi unen tulla.

ooooo

Itachi käveli yksin metsässä olevaa polkua pitkin. Hän ei ollut varma, mihin oli menossa tai miksi, eikä tiennyt, miksei Kisame ollut hänen seurassaan. Oikeastaan hän ei edes tiennyt, missä oli, mikä oli lopulta syy sille, miksi hän pysähtyi.

Hän katseli ympärilleen jonkin maamerkin toivossa, kunnes hän huomasi valkoisen jäniksen. Ei, se ei ollut jänis. Sillä oli kyllä valkoiset jäniksen korvat, ja äsken se oli aivan varmasti myös ollut jänis, mutta nyt se näytti olevan pukeutunut Akatsuki-kaapuun. Lisäksi se oli huomattavasti Itachia pidempi jollain erittäin tutulla tavalla.

"Kauhea, hirveä kiire! Minä myöhästyn!" hahmo sanoi Kisamen äänellä. Itachi räpäytti silmiään hämmentyneenä.

"Kisame?" hän sanoi hiljaa, jolloin hahmo kääntyi. Se oli Kisame. Jolla oli jäniksen korvat ja kädessään taskunauris.

"Itachi? Minulla on kauhea kiire, olen melkein myöhässä! Anteeksi", Kisame sanoi ja lähti juoksemaan metsään. Itachi oli melkoisen hämillään, mutta päätti lähteä perään, kun ei muutenkaan tiennyt, missä oli tai minne oli menossa. Sitä paitsi vaikka Kisame oli omituinen, hän oli silti Kisame. Itachi vain tunsi sen.

Haimies juoksi kovaa vauhtia ja Itachin oli vaikea pysytellä hänen kannoillaan. Pian tämä katosi kokonaan näkyvistä, mutta Uchiha jatkoi juoksemistaan, kun ei muutakaan voinut. Yhtäkkiä hän putosi. Hän oli varma, ettei maassa ollut ollut kuoppaa äsken, sillä olisihan hän sen huomannut. Nyt hän kuitenkin putosi ja tömähti lopulta jonkinlaiseen maanalaiseen tunneliin. Eikä katossa ollut minkäänlaista aukkoa, mistä hän olisi voinut pudota. Itachi rypisti kulmiaan.

"Kiire, kiire…" kuului tuttu ääni hänen takaansa. Itachi kääntyi katsomaan ja näki Kisamen vilahtavan nurkan taakse, minne mustahiuksinen mieskin sitten suuntasi. Hän oli kuin olikin saavuttanut parinsa, vaikkakin hiukan omituisten tapahtumien saattelemana.

Omituisuudet eivät näkyneet olevan loppumassakaan ihan lähiaikoina, hän oli nimittäin juuri saapunut pyöreään huoneeseen, jossa oli ovia. Hänen taakseenkin oli ilmestynyt ovi, vaikka äsken hän oli vain juossut sisään. Hän oli luultavasti siis genjutsun vallassa. Yleensä hän tosin oli niille melko immuuni mangekyou sharinganinsa takia, joten missähän oli vika.

Itachi painoi kätensä yhteen ja muodosti genjutsun peruutusmerkin. Mitään ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut. Tämä oli siis joko erittäin korkeatasoista genjutsua, tai sitten tämä ei ollut sitä lainkaan. Hänellä ei kuitenkaan tainnut olla muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin leikkiä mukana, kunnes hän löytäisi heikon kohdan.

Hän katseli ympärilleen tarkasti. Neljä isoa ovea, yksi lattiatasolla oleva pieni ovi ja keskellä huonetta oli lasinen pöytä, jossa oli pieni avain. Pieni ovi oli ilmiselvä ansa. Itachi käveli takaisin sille ovelle, josta oli tullutkin ja huomasi sen olevan lukossa. Hän kohautti olkapäitään ja meni seuraavan oven luokse. Lukossa sekin. Hän huomasi pian, että kaikki ovet olivat lukossa ja hänellä oli avain vain pieneen oveen, joka oli todennäköisesti ansa.

Itachin ilme värähti hiukan ärtyneesti ja hän kääntyi yhden ison oven puoleen ja potkaisi sen sitten sisään. Heti oven pirstouduttua huoneeseen vyöryi iso hyökyaalto, joka tempaisi hänet mukaansa. Itachi heittelehti virrassa holtittomasti, kunnes vesimassat tasoittuivat ja hän pystyi uimaan pintaan. Hän huomasi, ettei enää ollut pienessä pyöreässä huoneessa. Maisema oli pikemminkin meren oloinen ja yhdessä suunnassa oli saari. Saarta kohti näkyi uivan muutama hahmo, joita Itachi lähti seuraamaan.

Yhdellä hahmoista oli yllä Akatsuki-kaapu.

He rantautuivat yksitellen ja alkoivat sitten jutella keskenään, kunnes Itachi pääsi rannalle. He kääntyivät hänen suuntaansa. Siellä oli muutama kahdella jalalla kävelevä eläin ja Sasori, jolla oli hiiren korvat ja häntä.

"Tulitko sinäkin luennolleni?" Sasori kysyi vakavalla äänellä. Itachi vain katsoi takaisin. Luennolle?

"Hänen luentonsa ovat niin kuivia, että sinunkin märkä kaapusi kuivuu hetkessä", jokin omituinen lintu kommentoi. Itachi harkitsi juuri vastaustaan, kun hän yhtäkkiä huomasi, että heitä ympäröi talojen korkuiset kirjat, jotka eivät todellakaan olleet siinä äsken. Meri oli myös kadonnut.

"Hieno, aloitetaan luento!" Sasori ilmoitti aivan liian innokkaalla äänellä ollakseen Sasori. Itachi kääntyi katsomaan ja äkkäsi samassa muiden paikalla olijoiden asettautuvan istumaan tuoleille, jotka olivat ilmestyneet heidän taakseen. Itachi jäi seisomaan. Sasori mulkaisi häntä.

"Istu alas kuuntelemaan, seisominen on epäkohteliasta", tämä sanoi. Itachi tuijotti häntä ilmeettömänä takaisin. Miksi ihmeessä hän yleensäkään enää oli paikalla? Hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä jäädä. Hän halusi vain löytää Kisamen ja päästä ulos tästä genjutsusta.

"Minä tiedän! Hän haluaakin saada kaapunsa kuivumaan! Minusta meidän pitäisi pitää estejuoksukilpailu!" sama omituinen lintu huudahti, hypäten tuoliltaan ylös. Muut eläimet näyttivät pitävän ehdotuksesta, sillä he nousivat ylös innokkaan näköisenä. Itachi ei aikonut jäädä enää hetkeksikään ja lähti kävelemään poispäin.

Samassa hän äkkäsi Kisamen seisomassa erään kirjan liepeillä ahdistuneen näköisenä. Itachi kiiruhti hänen luokseen. Tällä kertaa Kisame ei karkaisi häneltä.

"Kisame, mitä-" hän aloitti, mutta tuli keskeytetyksi.

"Hienoa, että tulit siihen, Itachi! Minulla on kiire, mutta hukkasin sormukseni ja tarvitsen uuden. Voisitko noutaa sen ja tuoda sitten Herttakuningattaren puutarhaan? Kotiini pääset tuosta kirjasta", Kisame sanoi helpottuneen kuuloisena. Itachi näki asiassa enemmän kuin yhden ristiriidan. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Kisamen osoittamaa kirjaa ja kääntyi sitten takaisin vain huomatakseen Kisamen taas kadonneen. Hienoa.

Jos hän noutaisi Kisamen sormuksen ja toisi sen hänelle sinne… Herttakuningattaren puutarhaan, ehkä hän vihdoin pääsisi täältä pois? Kaikki oli joka tapauksessa niin omituista, että ei kai kirjaan astuminen enää tässä vaiheessa ollut temppu eikä mikään. Itachi tarttui kirjan reunaan ja kampesi kirjan auki, jolloin hänen eteensä levittäytyi valkea omakotitalo, jossa oli kaunis puutarha. Se ei näyttänyt yhtään sellaiselta, joka olisi kuulunut Kisamelle. Siitä välittämättä Itachi astui puutarhaan, jolloin ympärillä olleet jättimäiset kirjat katosivat ja tilalle ilmestyi polku, aukeaa ja talon takana hiukan metsää.

Itachi yritti olla välittämättä ympäristön vaihdoksesta ja keskittyi vain astumaan sisään ovesta, joka vei taloon. Heti hänen edessään oli pöytä, jolla oli useita samanlaisia sormuksia. Olikohan sillä väliä, minkä niistä hän otti? Hän astui lähemmäs pöytää ja katseli sormuksia tarkasti. Ihan samanlaisia. Lisäksi ne olivat epäilyttävästi kuin tarjottimella. Kisame ei jättäisi tärkeitä tavaroitaan ihan noin esille.

Itachi katseli ympärilleen, etsien jotain paikkaa, missä oikea sormus voisi olla. Hän äkkäsi lipaston, jonka päällä oli lasipullo, jossa oli vaaleanpunaista nestettä. Hän jätti pullon omaan arvoonsa ja kurkisti lipastoon. Se oli tyhjä. Hän vilkaisi lasipulloa, joka jostain syystä tuntui todella houkuttelevalta. Hän tahtoi kovasti maistaa siitä vähän. Houkutus oli suorastaan vastustamaton ja Itachi huomasi ojentavansa kättään pulloa kohti. Viime hetkellä hän kuitenkin voitti mielihalunsa. Hänen pitäisi ensin löytää sormus.

Hän katseli uudestaan ympärilleen, mutta koko muu talo oli täysin tyhjä. Oli vain pöytä, jolla oli sormuksia, ja lipasto, jolla oli lasipullo. Erittäin kutsuva lasipullo. Itachi sulki silmänsä ja yritti selkeyttää päänsä. Ei, lasipullo ja vaaleanpunainen juoma. Hän pudisti päätään ja teki nopean päätöksen. Hän nappasi pöydältä yhden sormuksen, tunki sen taskuunsa ja sitten kaappasi lasipullon lipaston päältä ja otti siitä pitkän siemaisun. Juoma oli makeaa ja maistui hedelmäiselle. Ja se sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa tosi omituiseksi.

Pullo tippui hänen sormistaan, mutta missään vaiheessa ei kuulunut minkäänlaista ääntä, joka olisi kertonut sen pudonneen lattialle. Lattialle, joka oli nyt huomattavasti lähempänä häntä. Itachi oli kutistunut ötökän kokoiseksi.

No niin. Sen siitä sai, kun joi ainetta, jota ei tuntenut. Itachi oli erittäin pettynyt itseensä. Miten hän muka tuollaiseen sortui? Yleensä hän olisi tajunnut pysyä erossa moisista epäilyttävistä juomista, mutta nyt hän ei vain ollut pystynyt ajattelemaan selkeästi. Miten hän löytäisi Kisamen nyt?

Hän huomasi oven alta pilkottavan valoa. Hyvä on, ehkä ulos meneminen olisi se paras ratkaisu, sillä sisällä ei ollut enää mitään, mikä voisi auttaa. Itachi mönki oven alta ja huomasi, että puutarha muistutti nyt lähinnä metsää. Heinänkorret olivat häntä pidempiä, saniaiset muistuttivat suuria puita ja sienet olivat kuin taloja.

Sienistä puheen ollen, erään kaksivärisen sienen päällä nökötti Akatsuki-kaapuinen hahmo. Tuttu sellainen.

"Zetsu?"

Zetsu kääntyi hänen puoleensa. Tällä oli tuntosarvet ja näköjään toukan alaruumis. Sen lisäksi hänellä oli vierellään iso purkki, josta tuli letkulla varustettu piippu hänen suuhunsa. Zetsu otti piipun suustaan ja puhalsi muutaman savurenkaan.

"Itachi, hauska nähdä sinua. _Te näytätte eksyneeltä_", Zetsu sanoi tavanomaisella tavallaan. Itachi astui pari askelta lähemmäs.

"Tiedätkö, missä on Herttakuningattaren puutarha?" Itachi kysyi. Zetsu otti imaisun piipustaan ja puhalsi tällä kertaa savuneliöitä. Itachi ei edes räpäyttänyt silmiään.

"Et sinä voi sinne tuon kokoisena mennä. _Tehän olette pieni kuin ötökkä_", Zetsu vastasi, sivuuttaen itse kysymykset. Oikeastaan aika hyvä pointti.

"Miten pystyn muuttumaan isommaksi?"

"Tämän sienen toinen puoli kutistaa. _Toinen puoli kasvattaa_", kuului vastaus, jonka jälkeen Zetsu muuttui savuksi ja katosi. Ei edes kertonut kumpi puoli oli kumpi.

Itachia tietenkin epäilytti epämääräisten sienten syöminen, ja vielä raakana, mutta teoriassa hän luotti Zetsun sanaan. Eikä hänellä ollut juuri vaihtoehtoakaan. Hän käveli sienen luokse ja irrotti siitä palan vaalealta puolelta ja palan tummalta puolelta. Nyt loppu olisi tuuripeliä.

Hän silmäili käsissään olevia paloja. Niistä riittäisi vallan hyvin pariinkin haukkaukseen, eli jos menisi pieleen, hän voisi vain puraista palan toisesta ja kasvaa sitten isoksi. Hän työnsi tumman palan taskuunsa ja haukkasi vaaleaa. Samassa hän kasvoi takaisin normaaliin kokoonsa.

Kisamen talo oli kadonnut ja hänen edessään oli uusi talo, joka oli paljon isompi, mahdollisesti kartano. Sisältä kuului mölyä, mikä ei houkutellut koputtamaan, mutta hän tarvitsi neuvoa, jotta löytäisi Kisamen. Niinpä hän käveli oven luokse ja käytti siitä roikkuvaa kolkutinta. Kukaan ei tullut avaamaan. Hän kolkutti uudestaan ja kuuli sitten äänen, joka kuulosti lähinnä seinään lentävältä lautaselta. Nyt hän ei todellakaan pitänyt sisään menoa järin viisaana ideana, mutta avasi joka tapauksessa oven ja astui sisään.

Häntä kohtasi eriskummallinen näky. Joka puolella oli isot läjät tavaroita, lähinnä erilaisia patoja ja pannuja. Keskellä huonetta oli suuri pöytä, joka oli myös pullollaan tavaraa. Pöydän vieressä seisoi Kakuzu, joka piteli sylissään kiljuvaa nyyttiä. Pöydän takana taas oli tulisija, jolla porisi suuri pata. Sen edessä hääräsi Hidan, joka rouhi pataan rutkasti pippuria suurella pippurimyllyllä.

"Tähän soppaan tarvitaan lisää pippuria!" Hidan karjui, rouhi pippuria ja sitten yllättäen kääntyi ympäri nappaamaan pöydältä lautasen ja viskaamaan sen Itachin suuntaan. Lautasen väistäminen ei onneksi ninjalle ollut temppu eikä mikään, hämmästyksestä huolimatta.

"Älä rouhi enempää sitä pippuria! Rahaa palaa, eikä vauva lopeta kiljumista, jos jatkat!" Kakuzu ärjäisi ja tuuditti sylissään kiljuvaa nyyttiä. Itachi räpäytti silmiään. Tämä oli tähän asti kummallisinta, mitä hän oli kohdannut.

"Ja mitä sinä olet vailla, Itachi?" Kakuzu kysyi ja kääntyi Itachin puoleen. Samalla Uchiha näki myös vilauksen vauvasta, joka… oli itse asiassa pieni porsas, eikä vauva. Se joka tapauksessa vain vilkaisi tulokasta ja jatkoi sitten kurkku suorana huutamista.

"Lisää pippuria, perkele!" Hidan huusi väliin ja heitti kattilan Kakuzun suuntaan. Tämä vain kumartui ja kattila lensi seinään sen sijaan, että olisi kolahtanut häntä päähän. Itachin täytyi miettiä hetki, ennen kuin taas muisti, miksi oli tässä hullujen huoneessa.

"Minun täytyisi löytää-" hän aloitti, mutta tunsi sitten silmäparin selässään ja kääntyi katsomaan. Hän näki edessään violettipinkkiraidallisen kissan, jolla oli Orochimarun kasvonpiirteet ja epäilyttävä virne huulillaan.

"…" Itachi ei saanut sanaakaan suustaan. Mitä hittoa?

"Älä välitä tuosta, se on vain Irvikissa", Kakuzu sanoi ja tyrkkäsi porsaansa Itachin käsiin. Itachi katsoi käsiinsä annettua eläintä, joka sekin katsoi kummissaan pitelijäänsä.

"Vahdi vauvaa, minun täytyy ehtiä Herttakuningattaren puutarhaan pelaamaan krokettia", Kakuzu sanoi ja liisi ovesta ulos.

"Odota!" Itachi huudahti, jolloin porsas alkoi kiljua ja Hidan heitti kiroillen paistinpannun hänen suuntaansa. Itachi väisti sen vaistomaisesti.

"Nyt olisi hyvä aika häipyä tästä paikasta, tätä kautta", Orochimaru, Irvikissa, mikälie sanoi ja lähti kipittämään ovelle päin, haihtuen osittain näkyvistä niin, että vain hänen virneensä ja silmänsä leijuivat ilmassa ja jatkoivat matkaa. Itachi ei pitänyt Orochimarun seuraamista hyvänä ideana, mutta Hidanin lentävät astiatkaan eivät houkuttaneet yhtään sen enempää, joten hän lähti ovesta ulos.

Hän käveli nopeaa tahtia kauemmas talosta, kunnes särkyvien astioiden ääni vihdoin lakkasi kuulumasta. Hän huomasi seisovansa shakkiruutukuvioisella tiellä, joka haarautui neljään eri suuntaan, joista yksi oli se, josta hän juuri tuli. Lisäksi hänellä oli edelleen Kakuzun porsas sylissään.

"Ja mitä minä sinulle teen?" Itachi kysyi ja piteli porsasta kädenmitan päässä. Porsas vinkaisi ja alkoi kiemurrella hänen otteessaan. Itachi katsoi sitä tyynesti ja laski sen sitten maahan, jolloin se juoksi nopeasti pois, jättäen huopansa jälkeensä.

"Toivon mukaan Kakuzu ei suutu tuosta", kuului Orochimarun ääni Itachin pään yläpuolelta. Itachi hypähti vaistomaisesti taaksepäin ja oli valmis hyökkäämään, ennen kuin huomasi, että Orochimaru oli edelleen Irvikissa. Tämä makoili puussa ja virnisteli hänen suuntaansa erittäin itsetyytyväisen näköisenä.

"…" Itachi ei sanonut mitään, tuijotti vain takaisin neutraali ilme kasvoillaan. Hän ei siis ollut päässyt Orochimarusta vielä eroon.

"Sinähän etsit Herttakuningattaren puutarhaa, eikös? Minä saattaisin tietää, missä se on", Orochimaru sanoi ja lipoi hampaitaan pitkällä kielellään.

Itachi ei halunnut kysyä neuvoa Orochimarulta. Hän tiesi, ettei tähän voinut luottaa pätkän vertaa, joten tämän neuvotkaan eivät olleet minkään arvoisia.

"Olet sinä aika hölmö, Itachi. Tai ehkä hullu. Me kaikki olemme sitä täällä. Minä olen hullu, sinä olet hullu, varsinkin tuossa suunnassa asuvat Hullu Hatuntekijä ja Hullu Jänis ovat hulluja", Orochimaru jatkoi monologiaan ja osoitti hännällään Itachin oikealle puolelle vievää risteystä. Itachi ei suostunut katsomaan, hän ei irrottaisi silmiään vihollisesta.

"Tuossa suunnassa taas asuu Aarnikotka ja Valekilpikonna. He vasta hulluja ovatkin. Kaiken hulluuden tyyssija, eli Herttakuningattaren puutarha taas on tuolla päin", Orochimaru osoitti ensin Itachin vasemmalle puolelle vievää risteystä ja sen jälkeen suoraan eteenpäin vievää polkua. Tämä oli paljastanut tien puutarhaan. Harmi vain, että Itachilla ei ollut aikomustakaan uskoa tätä.

"Oivoi, sinähän olet hiljainen, Itachi. Etkö viihdy seurassani? Hyvä on sitten, minä menen pois. Nähdään joskus", Orochimaru sanoi, virnisti oikein leveästi ja alkoi haalistua, kunnes katosi kokonaan. Itachi tunsi heti rentoutuvansa, mikä tarkoitti, että Orochimaru tosiaan oli poissa. Hän ei kuitenkaan edelleenkään tiennyt, mihin suuntaan pitäisi lähteä.

Itachi silmäili vaihtoehtojaan. Joka suunnassa näkyi vain paljas horisontti, ei mitään viitteitä siitä, mitä polun toisessa päässä oli. Hänen pitäisi siis vain valita jokin tie ja toivoa, että se on oikea. Hän rajasi välittömästi pois sen suunnan, mistä tuli, ja sen, missä Orochimaru kertoi puutarhan sijaitsevan. Oikealle tai vasemmalle siis. Hän ei keksinyt mitään loogista perustelua kummankaan suunnan puolesta, joten hän vain valitsi oikean.

Hän käveli polkua pitkin aikansa, kunnes kuuli vasemmalta puoleltaan ääniä. Hän kääntyi katsomaan ja näki suuren ruokapöydän, jonka ohi ei muistanut kävelleensä. Mutta se ei ollut enää mitään uutta täällä, missä hän ikinä olikaan.

Ruokapöytä oli katettu ainakin kolmellekymmenelle hengelle, mutta siellä istui vain kaksi henkilöä, Akatsuki-kaapuisia. Itachi asteli lähemmäs ja huomasi, että pöydässä oli lähinnä teekuppeja ja valikoima erilaisia keksejä ja kakkuja. Pöydän ääressä vastakkain istuivat Deidara, jolla oli päässään valtava vihreä silinteri, ja Tobi, jolla oli ruskeat jäniksen korvat.

"Kahho, hemhai! Kuuhi kehhiä kehhajja!" Tobi sanoi, suu niin täynnä keksejä, että puheesta oli vaikea saada selvää.

"Hienoa! Nyt vielä tukehdu niihin, un!" Deidara vastasi ja kaatoi itselleen teetä. Itachi selvitti kurkkuaan, jolloin molemmat kääntyivät katsomaan. Deidara näytti heti vihamieliseltä.

"Pois! Yksityistilaisuus, sinua ei ole kutsuttu, un!" tämä sanoi ja dippasi taskunauristaan raivokkaasti teekuppiinsa. Tobi heilutti käsiään innossaan.

"Ihahhi! Hei! Oho", Tobi tervehti, jolloin keksinpaloja lenteli hänen suustaan pöydälle. Deidara mulkaisi häntä ja katsoi sitten kelloaan.

"Kuppien vaihto, un!" hän huudahti, jolloin he Tobin kanssa nousivat tuoleiltaan, juoksivat vähän matkaa pöydän viertä ja istahtivat seuraaviin paikkoihin. Itachi katsoi touhua mietteliäänä, mutta käveli sitten perässä ja istui yhden tuolin päähän Deidarasta.

"Otatko viiniä, Itachi?" Deidara kysyi yllättäen. Itachi ei muistanut nähneensä viiniä pöydässä, mutta eipä se mitään taannut täällä. Hän kohautti olkapäitään.

"Ei ole viiniä, un", Deidara sanoi siihen, jolloin Tobi nauroi iloisesti. Itachi ei viitsinyt edes kysyä, miksi tämä oli sitä sitten tarjonnut. Hän ei halunnut tietää.

"Tiedättekö, mistä pääsee Herttakuningattaren puutarhaan?" hän sen sijaan kysyi. Deidara ja Tobi vilkaisivat toisiaan.

"Monesko päivä tänään on?" Deidara sitten kysyi, kääntyen takaisin Itachiin päin. Olikohan sillä merkitystä asian kannalta?

"Neljäs", hän lopulta vastasi. Deidara otti taskunauriinsa hattunsa lieristä ja tarkasteli sitä keskittyneesti. Lopulta hän viskasi sillä Tobia otsaan.

"Kaksi päivää jäljessä! Sanoinhan, että voi oli huono idea, un!" hän meuhkasi.

"Anteeksi senpai! Se oli parasta voita!" Tobi vastasi ja kiskoi korviaan häpeissään. Hän nosti kellon maasta ja asetti sen keksitarjottimelle.

Itachi katsoi tapahtumaa kummissaan. Missään ei ollut mitään järkeä. Ehkä Orochimaru oli sittenkin puhunut totta ainakin jostain, nämä kaksi nimittäin olivat todellakin aivan sekaisin. Deidara kääntyi taas Itachin puoleen.

"Mitä eroa on sorsalla?"

Itachi ei edes viitsinyt yrittää vastata, tai edes kysyä, oliko tuo varmasti koko arvoitus. Vastauksessa ei varmastikaan olisi sen enempää järkeä kuin missään muussakaan tähänastisessa.

"Minä tiedän, senpai! Minä tiedän!"

"No vastaa sitten, un!"

"Se ui paremmin kuin kävelee!" Tobi vastasi, paukuttaen pöytää innokkaasti niin, että tee vain loiskui kupeista pöytäliinalle.

"Oikein, un! Osaat sinäkin jotain! Kuppien vaihto!" ja taas mentiin. Deidara ja Tobi juoksivat seuraaville tuoleille, kun taas Itachi vain nousi ylös ja lähti pois. Noista kahdesta ei selvästikään ollut mitään apua. Hän ottaisi ennemmin sen riskin, että meni sitä tietä, minkä Orochimaru oli neuvonut, kuin että jäisi tänne ja yrittäisi saada mitään järkevää ulos Deidarasta tai Tobista.

Itachi käveli takaisin sinne, missä risteys oli ja kääntyi tällä kertaa suuntaan, minkä Orochimaru oli sanonut vievän Herttakuningattaren puutarhaan. Jonkin matkaa käveltyään hän pääsikin puutarhaan, jossa kasvoi paljon punaisia ruusuja. Tai tarkemmin sanottuna punaiseksi maalattuja ruusuja. Hän ei tosin ehtinyt ihmetellä sitä kauan, kun jo kuuli useita lähestyviä askelia. Hän kääntyi äänen suuntaan.

Häntä vastaan käveli joukko pelikorttisotilaita ja heidän joukossaan oli kaksi Akatsuki-kaapuista hahmoa. He pysähtyivät vähän matkan päähän Itachista, jolloin hän tunnisti heidät Peiniksi ja Konaniksi. Heillä oli kaapujen lisäksi yllään viitat ja kruunut ja he molemmat kantoivat valtikoita, joiden päässä oli sydän. Peinin valtikka oli isompi kuin Konanin.

"Itachi, mitä sinä täällä teet?" Pein kysyi kuuluvalla äänellä, Konanin siirtyessä hiukan syrjemmälle. Itachi oletti, että he olivat kai Herttakuningas ja Herttakuningatar.

"Etsin Kisamea, Herttakuningas", hän vastasi kunnioittavalla äänensävyllä. Vastaus kuitenkin näkyi saavan Peinin raivon valtaan.

"Olen Herttakuningatar, senkin moukka! Pää poikki!" tämä huusi, jolloin Itachi oli erittäin hämillään. Siis mitä?

"Tuota, Herttakuningatar, tuo oli kyllä ihan ymmärrettävä erehdys, joten ehkä hän voisi nyt tämän kerran pitää päänsä?" Konan pisti väliin, laskien kätensä Peinin olkapäälle. Tämä näytti hetken ajan mietteliäältä, ennen kuin kääntyi lempeämpi ilme kasvoillaan taas Itachin puoleen

"Hyvä on, tämän kerran. Pelaatko krokettia kanssamme?"

Itachi oli aika varma, että kieltävä vastaus olisi väärä vastaus, joten hän vastasi myöntävästi ja lähti sitten pelikorttiväen perässä krokettikentälle. Siellä hän vihdoin näki taas Kisamen. Välittömästi hän kiiruhti parinsa luokse.

"Kisame", hän sanoi, jolloin haimies kääntyi hänen puoleensa hymyillen.

"Itachi! Luulin jo, ettet saavu. Toitko sormukseni?" tämä kysyi, jolloin Itachi kaivoi kyseisen esineen taskustaan. Kisame sujautti sen sormeensa ja näytti vallan tyytyväiseltä.

"Olemmeko me enää kiireisiä, Itachi?" Kisame sitten kysyi ja katseli Itachia uteliaasti. Uchiha katsoi kysyvästi takaisin.

"Sinullahan se kiire näkyi olevan ja minä juoksin puolen maan halki perässäsi", Itachi vastasi, ymmärtämättä, mitä Kisame yritti selittää.

"Eijei, sinähän se meidän kiireellisyytemme aina määräät. Minä voisin kyllä pysähtyä lepäämään silloin tällöin", Kisame sanoi, jolloin Itachilla sytytti. Tehtävä. Kylä. Majatalo.

ooooo

Itachi heräsi hätkähtäen, uni edelleen tuoreena mielessään. Se ei ollutkaan genjutsua, vaan ihan vain unta. Melko merkittävää unta.

Kisame tunsi peittonsa nousevan ja jonkun kömpivän hänen viereensä, painautuvan häntä vasten. Hän tiesi kyllä, kuka se oli.

"Itachi? Onko jokin vialla? Vai olemmeko lähdössä pian?" hän kysyi unenpöpperöisenä, mutta valmiina nousemaan vaikka heti, jos Itachi niin sanoi. Hän kuitenkin tunsi tämä pudistavan päätään ja painautuvan lähemmäs.

"Ei, nuku vain. Ihan niin pitkään kuin haluat, ei meillä niin kiire ole", kuului vastaus. Kisame oli hiukan hämillään, mutta lopulta hymyili leveästi ja painoi suudelman parinsa hiuksiin, nukahtaen sitten pian uudestaan.

"…äläkä enää katoile tuolla tavalla…" Itachi mumisi ja vaipui itsekin rauhaisaan uneen Kisamen lämpimässä kainalossa. Ei heillä kiirettä ollut.


End file.
